


dead end

by dxndelixns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Closure, Hurt, M/M, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxndelixns/pseuds/dxndelixns
Summary: driver's licence!kaisoo; o kung saan closure lang ang hiling ng isang do kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	dead end

_**ni, labas ka naman.** _   
_**please?** _   
_**i'm outside.** _

matagal na tinitigan ni kyungsoo yung cellphone niya, hindi magawang pindutin yung send. nakatatlong delete - retype na siya pero wala pa rin. nakaidle yung sasakyan ng nanay niya isang bahay mula sa dapat pupuntahan, at ihinahanda niya na ang sariling mag-reverse nang may makitang lumabas galing sa bahay nila jongin.

humigpit ang kapit niya sa stick shift nang makilala kung sino yun. buti na lang at madilim kaya hindi siya napansin. hindi rin yata napansin yung sasakyan.

hinintay niya lang makabalik sa loob si jongin, tapos tuluyan na siyang nagreverse at umalis. dinelete na din niya ang dapat na mensahe. hindi na dapat niya pinuntahan pa ang ex niya, pero anong magagawa niya laban sa isang alalang hindi niya malimut-limutan?

.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。

_katabi niya si jongin. natatawa sila pareho kasi nastuck sila sa gitna ng traffic sa edsa at dahil walang magawa, nagpatugtog ng jeje songs nang malakas. memorized pala ni jongin yung lyrics kaya todo kanta siya._

_"wala ka bang salbakuta dyan? s2pid luv naman oh." natatawang request ni kyungsoo. "ako kakanta memorized ko yan."_

_"saglit." mabilis na sagot ni jongin. kinalikot ang nasa gitna nilang cellphone niya, tapos tumingin kay kyungsoo. "sure ka ikaw kakanta ha?"_

_"oo, play mo na yan!"_

_nagplay ang kanta. imbis na salbakuta, daniel ceasar. dahil nirequest ng boyfriend at bilang sorry niya na rin dahil nagpasundo siya ng rush hour, kumanta na lang din si kyungsoo._

_You're the coffee that I need in the morning_   
_You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_   
_Won't you give yourself to me_   
_Give it all, oh_

_hinawakan ni jongin ang kamay niya, naki-hum pero taimtim na nakikinig. "posible bang lalong ma-in love sa ginawa mo?" sabi niya nang matapos._

_namula lang si kyungsoo, hinawakan ng mahigpit ang kamay ni jongin. kahit pa sobrang traffic, kahit pa nakakainis yung bagal ng galaw ng sasakyan, parang di nila pareho alintana kasi magkasama sila._

_"ayaw mo ba talagang matutong magdrive? hindi naman sa ayaw kitang sunduin, kasi nag-eenjoy akong gawin 'to, pero... ayaw mo talaga?" tanong ni jongin. isang oras na sila sa traffic, nag-move on na mula sa jamming papuntang serious talks._

_hawak pa rin nila ang kamay ng isa't isa._

_umiling si kyungsoo. "masyado nang maraming sasakyan sa kalsada. tignan mo tong traffic na to. eh kung sana effective yung mass transport dito sa pinas, mas manageable yung traffic."_

_tumango lang si jongin bilang tugon. "gets. pero para rin naman sa comfort mo yun. kung gusto mo tuturuan kita."_

_tingnan ni kyungsoo si jongin, may nakakalokong ngiti. "sure ka? magkano ba magpaturo sa pinakapoging driver?"_

_napangiti si jongin. "kiss lang, pwede na."_

_binitawan ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni jongin at nilipat ito sa mukha ng kasama. buti na lang at nakahinto pa rin sila kaya hinarap ni kyungsoo si jongin sa kanya. naglapat ang kanilang mga labi ng ilang segundo bago humiwalay si jongin._

_"bayad na po, sir."_

.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。

ngayon, habang pauwi at binabagtas ang kahabaan ng commonwealth ave., hindi mapigilan ni kyungsoo na sariwain yung mga panahong masaya pa sila.

mga panahong meron pang sila.

.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。

_"apak ka nga sa brake... yan, tas sa clutch? yup, then sa gas... bilis talagang matuto ng mahal ko!" pagmamalaking sabi ni jongin sa katabi. natatawang nakamasid ang magulang ni kyungsoo sa labas ng sasakyan kaya todo alalay si jongin sa estudyante._

_"eh yun pa lang natuturo mo eh!" reklamo ni kyungsoo._

_"shh, matagalan 'to. 'di bale pagkatapos, master driver ka na."_

_tumango lang si kyungsoo at nang mapansing di nakatingin ang magulang, hinalikan sa labi ang boyfriend._

.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。

pulang ilaw nanaman.

habang inaantay ang countdown, bumuntong-hininga si kyungsoo. tanggap naman na niyang matagal nang walang sila, eh. ang hirap lang siyang tanggapin ay para bang siya lang yung nakaramdam ng lahat ng sakit. naririnig nya kasi sa mga kaibigan nilang dalawa na panay ang labas nito, kasama ang nakilalang kaibigan na si sehun. na parang ang saya-saya pa nilang dalawa.

na parang walang nasasaktang iba.

tumunog ang cellphone ni kyungsoo, sakto sa pag-green ng ilaw. mas pinili niyang magdrive kesa tignan ang cellphone, iniisip na nanay niya yun at nagtatanong kung asan na siya.

_**soo.** _   
_**ikaw ba yung nasa labas ng bahay kanina?** _   
_**sana di ka muna umalis.** _   
_**usap sana tayo.** _

nakita niya na yung messages sa cellphone nang tumigil ulit siya sa stoplight. magkahalong pagtataka at biglang galit ang naramdaman niya; ano pang pag-uusapan nila? at nakilala naman pala siya ni jongin, bakit di niya ito tinawag kanina pa?

may dalawang pagpipilian si kyungsoo: ang tumakbo papunta o palayo sa taong sinaktan siya.

pinili niyang masaktan, sa huling pagkakataon, para magkaroon man lang ng closure. iniwan siya ni jongin sa ere, hindi alam kung nakipaghiwalay dahil sa mga rasong binigay niya o dahil sa, at ito ang duda ni kyungsoo, may nahanap na siyang iba.

.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。

_"tangina kyungsoo, pangilan na to ngayong buwan ha?" sabi ni chanyeol habang umiinom ng beer na hawak._

_nagyaya nanaman kasi si kyungsoo, inom daw. as usual, pumayag ang mga kaibigan niya dahil wala rin naman silang magagawa; the one time na tumanggi sila, natawagan sila ng may-ari nung bar, pinapasundo ang lasing na lasing na kaibigan._

_"last na to pramis." rinig sa boses ni kyungsoo na medyo lasing na siya. "pramis talaga bukas magm-move on na 'ko."_

_"pasensya na pero di ko pa rin nakikita yung nakita mo sa asungot na yun, eh." sabi naman ni baekhyun._

_"ewan ko ba dito." singit ni jongdae. "minahal nya nga talagang tunay."_

_"tangina!" sigaw bigla ni kyungsoo. "bakit nya ba ako iniwan? pangit ba 'ko? kapalit-palit ba 'ko?"_

_hinila ni chanyeol yung laylayan ng damit ni kyungsoo, sabay saway: "soo!"_

_natatawa't naiiyak na sa hiya ang mga kaibigan pero si kyungsoo, humahagulgol na._

_umiling si baekhyun. "di ko talaga maiintindihan 'tong si kyungsoo."_

.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。.｡*♡*。

pumarada siya sa harap mismo ng bahay ni jongin. di niya naman na kinailangang bumusina pa dahil agad na lumabas ang ex niya, suot ang paborito nitong brown na hoodie. saglit itong naghintay sa labas ng sasakyan, tila dinedebate kung tama ba ang ginagawa, pero nagpasyang buksan ang pinto at pumasok.

"hi." impit ang bati ni kyungsoo, humigpit din ang kapit sa steering wheel.

"hi. nagd-drive ka na pala ngayon. tinuloy mo?" agad na bati pabalik ni jongin.

"kung ano man yung gusto mong pag-usapan natin pwedeng ngayo na?" mabilis na tugon ni kyungsoo.

"ayos lang ba kung pumunta tayo sa playground?" pag-aya ni jongin. "para mas tahimik. makapag-usap tayo ng maayos."

nag maniobra agad si kyungsoo at nag-drive papuntang playground. tahimik lang silang dalawa; malapit lang naman sa bahay nila jongin kaya hindi naging problema.

nang makarating, habang nagp-park, nagsalita ulit si jongin.

"salamat kasi bumalik ka."

napatigil si kyungsoo sandali, pero bumaba rin agad. hinintay niyang makababa si jongin at ni-lock ang sasakyan tapos dumiretso sa swing set kung saan sila madalas tumambay dati.

"kumusta ka naman?" sinubukan ulit ni jongin.

nakatingin sa sahig si kyungsoo nang sumagot. "hindi okay. ikaw ba?"

"ayos lang." sagot naman ni jongin.

tahimik uli ng ilang sandali hanggang nagsalita si kyungsoo.

"jongin gusto kong tapatin mo ako: minahal mo na ba si sehun habang tayo pa, o minahal mo siya pagkatapos?"

tinignan siya ni jongin na parang nababaliw siya."yan ba yung iniisip mo? kasi hindi naman kami, soo. wala namang naging kami—"

pinutol agad ni kyungsoo yung sinasabi ni jongin. pagod na pagod na siyang marinig itong mga excuses ni jongin. "pwedeng wag ka nang magsinungaling?"

nagbuntong-hinga ang kausap. "walang naging kami. tatapatin kita, nagkagusto ako sa kanya. sinabi ko rin. pero humindi siya kasi alam nyang kaka-break lang natin. hindi kita niloko, kyungsoo...

 _napagod lang talaga ako_."

parang tumigil yung pag-ikot ng mundo ni kyungsoo. "a-anong ibig mong sabihin, napagod ka?"

"napagod ako sa'ting dalawa, soo. parang... nawala na lang yung pagmamahal. walang pumalit; kahit hate wala. doon ko nalaman na... hindi talaga tayo."

napatingin si kyungsoo sa langit, tinatanong ng tahimik kung ito ba yung gusto niyang marinig galing sa kausap, at pinipilit ang sariling hindi maiyak.

nagpatuloy si jongin. "pasensya na kung nasaktan kita. gusto ko sanang sabihin sa 'yo ng maayos pero ang daming nangayari din noon. alam mo naman yun. i owe you a proper explanation, a proper closure. kaya inaya kitang mag-usap tayo ngayon."

"minahal mo naman ako, diba?" tahimik pero mabigat ang tanong ni kyungsoo. napatigil si jongin ng ilang segundo bago tumingin din sa langit.

"sobra, soo. kaya lang hindi rin pala sasapat yun. pag nawala na, hindi na babalik."

naramdaman ni kyungsoo ang pagpatak ng isa, dalawa, sunod-sunod na luha galing sa mata niya. para siyang nakaramdam ng release, na ngayon handa na siyang mag move-on. finally.

"tanda mo noong nag-aaral pa ako mag-drive, yung umpisa?" sabi ni kyungsoo. "pinlano ko noon na pag nakuha ko na yung lisensya ko, ikaw yung una kong sasabihan, hindi magulang ko. pero nung nakuha ko na nga sa wakas...wala ka naman. hindi ko tuloy alam kung saan ako pupunta nun."

mapait ang ngiti nilang dalawa nang magkatinginan. naunang magsalita si jongin. "salamat, soo. sa lahat."

tumango si kyungsoo, tahimik na tumingin ulit sa langit. kitang-kita niya ang mga bituin at naalalang may mga bituing patay na, pero nakikita pa rin natin ang liwanag nila.

"salamat, jongin." sabi ni kyungsoo matapos ang ilang sandaling katahimikan. "salamat sa lahat."

naglakad sila pabalik ng sasakyan ni kyungsoo.

"maglalakad na lang ako. uwi ka na, baka hinahanap ka na." sabi ni jongin. tumango lang si kyungsoo at nagpunas ng luha. pinunasan niya ang kamay at inabot ito sa kausap.

"ayos na tayo?" tanong ni jongin habang hinahawakan ang kamay ni kyungsoo, sa huling pagkakataon.

"ayos na tayo."

nagpaalam at umalis na si kyungsoo, iniwan na ang lahat ng sakit at sama ng loob na matagal niya nang kinikimkim.

_**salamat sa lahat.** _   
_**paalam.** _

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by driver's licence by olivia rodrigo. 
> 
> maraming salamat sa pagbasa! ♥️
> 
> gumawa pala ako ng twitter hehe follow nyo naman ako kung gusto nyo [@soonorous](https://www.twitter.com/soonorous).


End file.
